huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindorm
Lindorm is a draconic Gaia-Titan used heavily by Lok Lambert. Controlling this Titan requires his Seeker to be in complete control of both thoughts and emotions. One mis-directed thought and Lindorm's "Rolling Charge" ability can make quick work of the one targeted by this thought! History Lindorm Titans inspired the dragons of Viking tales which usually lacked wings, appearing like giant snakes with arms. They were probably based on descriptions of this Titan. Saint George was Lindorm's past Seeker and used his sword to summon the Titan. The Titan was in the hands of the Organization in the magical sword of St. George, but DeFoe's thirst for revenge on Dante Vale made him lose the sword. Lok Lambert eventually managed to bond with Lindorm, although the Titan proved difficult with which to bond, and became one of Lok's choice Titans to use in battle. Abilities Seekers bonded with Lindorm may find him hard to control at first, but if a Seeker shows anger, rage, and fury, this is where the Seeker is in complete control and in sync with Lindorm. Since his lower half of its body is like a serpent, his movements are like that of a snake. Lindorm's "rolling charge" ability can cut his enemies down to size by curling his body up like a large circular saw because the spines on his back can cause serious damage to enemy Titans. Besides rolling charge, he also has his claws to slash his enemies with, teeth to bite down with, and his tail to smash and constrict his enemies with at his disposal. Even though he is a Titan with no wings at all, Lindorm is able to fly and levitate to take on large or colossal-sized enemy Titans. The more rage the seeker shows the more powerful Lindorm will be. Powerbonding Like other Titans, when the bond between Seeker and the Titan become stronger, Lindorm became Powerbonded Lindorm, obtaining two tails, four arms, and armor on his body along with the ability to directly communicate with his Seeker. Lindorm's rolling attack became powerful enough to block the Legendary Titan, Arc. This power, now called Spinner Slash, 'was now able to be shared with Lok and even powerful enough to knock a Titan like Legion, Legendary Titan of War, who was thought to be invincible.Powerbonded Lindorm has the same stats as Templar a Titan used by Lucas Casterwill,but Powerbonded Lindorm seems more ferocious compared to the calm Templar.Powerbonded Lindorm also has the same stats as the Legendary Titan Behemoth.Powerbonded Lindorm tends to act on its own,but is a strong titan to have in battle and it protects its seeker by using its new abilities Spinner Slash and Spin Screen to help attack enemies or trap them in a cloud of smoke. Design History ''In the first picture, you can see that Lindorm started out more like a bug than a dragon! Because most of the buglike Titans in the world of Huntik are evil, and we wanted Lindorm to belong to Lok, we decided to make him more like a wolf-dragon than a bug monster. As a unique twist, we thought it would be cool if he had a spinning attack for which he holds his tail in his mouth and demolishes his enemies like a big spiked wheel. This idea is based on a mythical snake called ouroboros that held its tail in its mouth like a continuous circle. . File:Lindorm (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Lindorm File:Lindorm (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Lindorm Gallery File:Lindorm's Amulet.jpg|Lindorm's Amulet File:Lindorm's Icon.jpg|Lindorm's Icon Lindorm 2.jpg|Lindorm Lindorm absorbed by legion.jpg|Powerbonding Icon, after absorbed by Legion Lindorm - PB.jpg|Powerbonded Lindorm Trivia * Lindorm's command is "'''No holding back!" * Lindorm Titans were based on the lindorm, a type of wingless snake-dragon from Viking myths. Lindorm’s collar, appropriately, resembles old Viking jewelry. * An evil Titan resembling Lindorm's earlier design appeared in the episode, "The Secret of Two Generations", when young Eathon Lambert, Metz, and Simon Judeau were searching for hidden Titans. * Lindorm´s Powerbond Apperance is similar to that of Breaker due to gaining golden armor and bracelets as well as a second pair of arms. Category:Titans Category:Gaia-Titans Category:Featured Article Archive